Crow
"Well, now you know. I can hardly stand to look at my own child because of something that happened ten years ago. I really am a coward..." ''—Crow to Lark in their B support. '''Crow Coloeus' (クロウ Kurou) is a neutral unit in Fire Emblem: Fates, recruitable in all three paths. Profile A man of mysterious origin, will go as far as to run away from a conversation to avoid revealing his past. Has a child unit named Lark once S-Supported. If S-Supported to Rae, they have a son named Vireo who is Lark's twin. Past Crow was born in Plegia as Marc Coloeus. He had a happy childhood, loved by his parents and feathery babysitters. He was four years old when his little sister was born, and immediately loved her, becoming a protective older brother. They had as normal of a life as they could with an eccentric dark mage as their father. Marc loved both of his parents, learning tactics from his mother and a plethora of curses from his father. One day while studying an advanced dark magic tome, he heard yelling—concerned, he grabbed the tome on impulse and ran out to the source of the yelling. What he found there irreversibly changed his life. His mother, standing there with three sets of eyes and lightning crackling in her hands. She turned and smiled eerily at him, slowly lifting her hand. His father rushed between the two, taking a fatal blow for him. The last word he heard his father say was "run". Terrified, he grabbed his sister and ran as fast as they could. Exhausted and hungry, Marc still did all he could to protect Morgan. Pursued by hordes of risen, he told her to keep running while he kept the monsters at bay. He promised he would meet back up with her at some point. Once he could get away, he started searching for her, instead running into a frazzled Severa. Begging her for any information on his sister, he abruptly stopped as he felt a cold tingle travel up his spine. Changing his tune, he instead started frantically begging her to get away from him, to run. Confused, Severa only backed up a foot or so. He fell silent and stood up straight, his eyes unfocusing before closing them. When he opened them again, two more pairs of eyes simultaneously opened on his cheeks, irises a vibrant red. She cursed and ran, narrowly dodging a blast. The physically and emotionally weak Marc was a perfect victim for Grima to possess. Marc spent around a week under Grima's control, conscious of the things his body was forced to do. Terrorizing the Ylissean resistance using the advanced dark magic tome he had brought—Goetia. He endured the whispers and torment, pushing him past his limits with very little sustenance. The already weak Marc would be sick and even weaker if not for the possession keeping him going. Though aware he was not doing the evils purposefully, he still felt guilty. Especially the death of Severa. She left a parting gift for him in the form of a long but shallow slash across his chest. The shock of both her murder at his hands and the wound she gave him paired with Grima's attention focused elsewhere allowed him to free himself. Scared, disoriented, and guilt-ridden, he ran away. There would be nowhere to run from the god of destruction in the world. So he left it. Passing through the outrealm gate, he took barely any steps before he collapsed from exhaustion. When he woke up, instead of feeling the cold ground, he was on a bed. After noticing his patient was awake and introducing himself, Remus Remington explained that some of the local townsfolk had discovered him unconscious and taken him in. Sentenced to bedrest for a few days, Remus asked his name. He wanted to leave his past behind and start new. A bird called outside and he knew what to call himself. An homage to his family: Crow. After a week and a half of recuperation and several attempts by the healers to mend his emotional trauma, he set off on his own. Present After six years of travelling with no constant companionship except for his horse Sleipnir, he has managed ways to cope. party on the outside dead on the inside The one most likely to try new food. Born May 5. Personality an actual meme In-Game Birthright Conquest Revelations Base Stats Class Sets Standard Sets Friendship Sets Partner Sets Special Classes Supports See Also: Crow/Supports Romantic Supports * Odin * Alto * Lily * Rae * Octavia * Marie * Fleece * Mariah * Velia * Felicia * Mozu * Nyx * TBD Other Supports * Selena * Laslow * Xander * Camilla * Leo * Ryoma * Hinoka * Takumi * Lark * any other children * TBD Quotes Critical Quotes * "Special delivery!!!" * "Begone from here!" * "I've done worse." * "I've got this!" Personal Skill 'Birds of a Feather '— When within 2 spaces of a unit with the same class, this unit gains +10 hit and +10 crit. Possible Endings * 'Unmarried -' Returns to his original world and fades away with it. * 'Married Ver 1 -' Has a happy, more peaceful life in Nohr/Hoshido/etc * 'Married Ver 2 -' His spouse was able to persuade him to take them to see his family, where he reunites with his parents and sister who he thought dead. Roster A mysterious man whose origins are unknown. Fond of birds, puns, bird puns, and macabre jokes. The one most likely to try new food. Born May 5. Etymology Marc is the French and Welsh variant of "Mark." While no meaning is found, it is borne by English writer Mark Twain. Coloeus is a subgenus of Corvus, ''family ''Corvidae, containing two species of jackdaws. Trivia * Has a younger sister named Morgan. He nicknames her "Mellori" meaning "little crow" * Gives all his S-Support partners a nickname, most being birds. ** eg. Rae: Canary, Octavia: Barn Owl, Marie: Nightingale, Morgan: Dove ** others with nicknames: Titus (as his son): Rook, Laslow: Peacock, Selena: Raptor Gallery Crow DK.gif|Crow's map sprite. Crow sprite.png|Crow's Portrait. family picture.png|Crow reuniting with his family. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dark Knight Category:Neutral Category:First Generation Category:Luna-reverie